Battle Scars
by TurboNerdQueen
Summary: Some battle scars are worn with pride.


Why had he agreed to this? Really, what good was going to come from it? The captain of the Fire Ferrets found himself making his way towards the training room, occasionally glancing down at the small piece of paper with the short message hastily written on it. '10. Training rooms. Come alone, Fire Ferret.' He scowled as he lit it on fire, tossing the ashes aside and pushing the doors open to the darkened and silent room. The firebender stepped into the middle of the floor, his guard up as he clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

"I'm here. Now what?" He asked, his voice echoing off of the walls. He heard the door behind him close, the sound of the lock resonating louder than it should have. Out of the shadows came the leader of the Wolfbats, his trademark grin spread across his face as he casually strode up to the other male.

"I'm surprised. Didn't think you would show at all, Fire Weasel." He drawled out, coming to a stop a few feet from the firebender. Mako scowled, trying to will himself not to lash out and burn his smug smirk off his face. Why was he even here?

"Though I shouldn't expect anything less from you. Going out on a limb for your brother. It's his fault you're even here."

Oh, that's right. This creep was trying to make a move on his brother. Mako had confronted him about it in a 'non-aggressive' manner earlier that day. Tahno simply grinned and slipped him a note, telling him that they would discuss matters over 'private lessons'. The firebender had heard enough stories from the other teams to know what he meant. So he was left with two options: stay away and let Tahno go on with his game, or swallow his pride and protect his baby brother.

"What do you want? My team to forfeit the championship? Money? Name your price." He said, testing the waters at first. Tahno chuckled, moving closer towards Mako and dragging his fingers down his jawline. It took the other everything and more not to flinch away.

"My price?" The waterbender grabbed the front of Mako's shirt, pulling him close to whisper in his ear. "I want you, Sparky."

Mako shoved the other away, an unfortunate blush staining his ears as he stepped back. "You're kidding me. That's sick! There's no way that I would ever—"

"It's either you or that brother of yours. Imagine all the sounds he would make. The little whimpers, the moans. He looks like he'd be a screamer." Tahno mused, his voice coming out in a low, seductive purr. Mako scowled, his stomach churning as the other painted the scene in his head. There would be no way he coul ever let that happen, especially with a guy like this. He remained quiet, mulling over his limited options while Tahno slowly moved closer, knowing that he was about to win this game. Finally, the firebender closed his eyes, the words already leaving a bitter taste in his mouth before he even uttered them.

"Fine."

"That's a good loser." Tahno smirked, closing the distance between them and draping his arms around the other's neck. "I promise, once we're done here you won't even remember the Uh-vatar's name." He whispered, pressing his body against Mako's. The firebender suppressed a tremor as he felt the other's hardened member rub against him, refusing to open his eyes and face this situation. The older male frowned to himself, wanting to see how far he could push his buttons.

"Of course, maybe once I'm done with you I'll pay your other teammates a visit. Especially that little waterbender. She seems like she would like to be in control—" Ochre eyes flew open, darkening with ill-hidden rage. Before the Wolfbat could react, Mako had spun him around and slammed him against the nearest wall. Tahno's blue eyes widened slightly before narrowing into dangerous slits.

"Strike a nerve, Fire Weasel?" He asked, his grin turning sadistic. Mako snarled, rearing his fist back and hitting the wall an inch from the other's head. Who in the hell did he think he was making such threats? It was bad enough bringing his brother into this, but now the idiot wanted to involve Korra? That was going too far. Mako leaned upwards, his lips roughly pressed against Tahno's. The Wolfbat was taken off guard, having always been the one in control during these things. It wasn't until the firebender pulled away did the waterbender realize how much he had enjoyed the dominance in the other. It would either be a pleasurable blessing or his downfall.

"One night. One time. No one knows about it and you leave my team alone afterwards. Got it?" Mako growled, his voice holding a dangerous huskiness to it. Tahno nodded silently, moving to switch positions with the other but was shoved back into the wall.

"Oh yeah, one last thing." Mako flashed him a twisted grin, capturing the older man's wrists and pinning them above his head. He leaned closer, close enough for the other to count the small freckles that dusted the bridge of his nose.

"This may be your idea, but I'm in charge." With that, he pressed his lips to the other's again, making sure to prove his point. It was then that Tahno realized this side of the Fire Ferret would indeed be his downfall.

It hadn't taken long for the teens to tear at each other's clothing, only breaking away from their fiery kisses long enough to tug their shirts off over head. Mako practically ripped the other's pants open, shoving them down to the ground while working on his own. The Wolfbat nipped at the tanned flesh, his hips rocking against Mako's while he bit down on the soft spot of the other's neck. The firebender groaned, his hand trailing down to Tahno's waistline, slipping past the band and wrapping his fingers around hardened flesh and setting a quick pace. Tahno arched his back, his breath hitching as he bucked into the other teens hand.

"En…enjoying this?" The waterbender asked with a shaky breath, noting the large bulge in the other bender's pants. Mako scowled, releasing the older teen and pushing his own pants down. He pressed two of his fingers to the other's lips, his ochre eyes clouded over with lust.

"Suck." He ordered, his tone sending small tremors down the other's spine. Tahno parted his lips, his tongue running up the length of each digit. He grinned inwardly when he saw the firebender scrunch his face in pleasure, rocking his hips against his own. Mako pulled his fingers free from his mouth and moved his hand down towards the older man's entrance, pressing them in without waiting for him to adjust. Tahno hissed softly at the rough intrusion, his walls clenching around the digits as the firebender hooked his fingers and began searching, knowing he had found what he was looking for after a few moments when Tahno gasped. The bender grinned and began to stretch the Wolfbat while prodding the bundle of nerves hidden away, watching as the other began to writhe against the wall in pleasure. It wasn't so much of pleasuring the older teen as much as it was prepping him for a less painful experience for the firebender. After several moments and a low whimper from the waterbender, Mako removed his fingers and gripped the other's hips with a bruising force, the head of his own hardened member brushing against Tahno's entrance.

"D-do it… I dare you." He whispered huskily, pale blue eyes glazed over with lust. Mako smirked, quickly shoving himself inside. Both stilled as a shudder coursed its way through their bodies, Tahno's face scrunched in discomfort whereas Mako's was a mask of poorly concealed desire. Without waiting to see if he was ready, the firebender pulled out halfway and slammed back inside, working up a fast pace. The Wolfbat moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around the other's waist, dragging his blunt nails down the expanse of Mako's muscled back, drawing blood with the force of each thrust.

"That…that the best you…got, Fire Weasel?" He asked breathily, warmth pooling in the bottom of his stomach. Mako scowled and gave a sharp thrust upwards, ramming into the other's sweet spot.

"Ferret. Fire. Ferret." He growled, each word enunciated with a deep thrust. Tahno mouthed the words silently, clinging onto the firebender as if his life depended on it. When he said nothing, Mako sped up his pace, angling his hips to strike the same spot over and over again.

"Say it!"

"F-fuck! Ferret. Fire ferret!" He cried, all sense of pride gone out the window as the pleasure only increased. It wasn't long after did Tahno try to push the other away, his cock aching for release. Having sensed what the other was trying to do, Mako held fast, refusing to let him go and continued, his movements becoming faster and harder. Tahno bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back the orgasm he felt rising until the firebender grabbed the older man's member and stroking him in time with his thrusts. It was enough to send the waterbender over the edge. He threw his head back and pulled the young firebender against him as he came in Mako's hand and on his chest, his body clenching tightly around the other. A few good thrusts later and Mako released inside the waterbender with a groan, both slick with sweat and exhausted. Slowly, he pulled out of the Tahno and stumbled back, looking at his hand with mild disgust. The two looked at one another, hair messed up and a light coat of sweat on their bodies.

"No one… knows about this… got it?" Mako said, standing slowly and grabbing his shirt. The waterbender caught sight of the angry red marks on his pale flesh, grinning at the marks he had left.

"You should probably let me heal that." He replied, nodding towards his back. Mako, looking over his shoulder, gave a small shrug as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Leave them… battle scars." He panted, smirking over at the waterbender as he stood on unsteady legs, his face twisted in pain.

"Keep the promise. Stay away from Bolin." He warned, fixing his pants. Tahno rolled his eyes, pulling his own clothes on. The Wolfbat would stay true to his word and keep away from the precious earthbender.

As Mako left he grinned though. The firebender never mentioned keeping his distance from the Uh-vatar or his rich girlfriend.

"I wonder how they would react if I told them of our private lessons, Fire Weasel." He said out loud, chuckling to himself as he left the training room.


End file.
